Future Unwritten
by SilverEyesofDawn
Summary: What did she have to lose? Everything was already taken from her in the beginning, and she hadn't gained anything since then, besides him. But he was gone now, too. She would fight in the battle against the horde, ready to devote her life so the others wouldn't suffer. She was about to step into the death zone until a large, furry paw rested on her shoulder. It wasn't over yet.


**Hi everybody! This is my first FanFic and I hope you all enjoy it ^_^ I used my characters and my friends' characters, so the personalities are based off of them. Enjoy!**

**Why do we do this anyway? Whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard does.**

**Like my grandpa says…**

**It was a dark and stormy night.**

**Lol too cliché, I love you Grandpa Jack! Now onto the real story…**

The last clashing of metal against metal announced the fate of Prince Liam. Philocide was overcome with shock and grief, two feelings that had failed to take over ferocity and strength that once burned with a flaming hatred against the forsaken. That look of hope and sharp-toothed grin that shone through the sad and exhausted features on her face was immediately forgotten when she witnessed his death. It couldn't be. They had gotten so far. And they still had so much more to go.

Maybe it wasn't her place, but she didn't care. Philocide walked up to the respected prince, letting her tears dampen the cloth of his armor. She kneeled next to King Greymane, said a soft prayer, and set off to find her loyal companion, Odysseus. **(A/N Sorry for not explaining this earlier. Philocide is a worgen huntress haha. Is it good so far? Pleas r&r. Hey, that rhymed! I'll let you go back to reading my story now hehe)**

After the chaos and commotion was settled, everybody was on their way again, fighting their way through the cobblestone streets of the once happy city. After Philocide returned to the empty plaza, she decided to look for her twin sister, Rabiosa, who was probably playing cat-and-mouse with the enemy. Play with him for a bit, let him run, and then pounce on him when he thought he was free. It was ironic, actually, considering they were both partially dogs.

Her padded paws thumped softly against the streets; the sparks and high pitched screeching seemed to drive her crazy. She could barely take it anymore. She had already lost so much throughout this war: her parents, her friends her, home, her innocent outlook on the world. The sanctuary in her mind seemed to disappear with everything that was pried from her by the grubby and manipulating fingers of the forsaken. Now she felt corrupted and violated. Nothing was right. Philocide couldn't take it anymore. She was on the brink of insanity, when a deep voice called her back to reality.

"Philocide!" She looked around, startled. She hadn't even realized she was holding herself, on her knees and crying in the center of the lot.

"PHILOCIDE!" the voice seemed so familiar. Deep, growling, encouraging. Genn.

Philocide rose to her feet (**paws?**), and ran towards the building to her right. She could just make out a fallen man, and another kneeling over.

"King Greymane." Philocide's voice was deep** (not like a guy's)** and smooth. Her body positioned in a perfect bow and her silver eyes remaining on the king. Once standing in a perfect, but not stiff, upright position, Greymane spoke.

"There is no need to present me with the behavior of just another soldier, Philocide. For to me, you are much more than that. Unfortunately, you will need to evacuate the city just as the others have. The loss of my son has slowed things down, but to much dismay, time stops for no one. Take this torch. You will need to move through the basement. It is filled with rats and vermin. Use this to keep that at bay. You will meet my friend at the exit he will give you further instructions." Greymane handed Philocide the torch, who took it gratefully and went on her way without another word.

**Okay, so what do you think? Keep in mind that this is my first ever Fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. Flames are appreciated, though! Thank you all and good night! ^_^**


End file.
